


First Heat

by lovetapeficfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO, Breeding, Domestic, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest
Summary: Tonight, they're purposely avoiding the suppressants. They've been waiting for this.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98
Collections: Love Tape - Round 2020





	First Heat

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt number:** V075
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.

The night has fallen and Baekhyun, sweating bullets underneath his sheets, woke up to feel his whole body in pain. He’s been feeling feverish since three days ago, and despite the throbbing sensation in his lower belly, he passed it off and continued on.

Chanyeol’s been away from home. He’s been busy a few days now ever since he filed for a month’s leave for their upcoming trip out of the country, and his company wanted him to work on his tasks as much as he could before they let him go. Since then he’s worked over-time continuously—he’d only be home when Baekhyun nagged him to rest; which of course, the young alpha was eager to do. It’s been two weeks since this routine began and honestly, Baekhyun’s been missing his best friend more and more.

  
  


Having only gotten married a few months ago, the both of them had enjoyed a humble start to their life as life-long mates. After the many years of being friends through their families—specifically their mothers who are also the best of friends—that friendship borne a happy couple that is Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Honestly, their parents had never been happier about this outcome.

They received support and blessings from their immediate and extended family. Even their friends, who composed of a few happy couples as well, cheered for them and watched over them through the hardships and good times of their relationship. It was needless to say that they were a big part of what Chanyeol and Baekhyun had become, and they’re grateful for the people they have in their lives.

  
  


The couple have been very open with each other. Ever since they were young, they connected well and didn’t have any problems voicing out their opinions, their disagreements and their thoughts. Like this, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were somewhat the ideal Alpha-Omega couple. They never cease to amaze the people around them when they’re together. They’re always a happy couple, always warm and comforting to set sights on. 

That’s why, when the couple’s parents had popped the question to them, wondering when they are planning to have kids, they so readily had an answer to provide, which delighted the elders all the more.

“We want it to be a surprise.” Was what they said. 

Knowing that they had everyone’s full support with this, Chanyeol and Baekhyun knew that they were ready for whatever may come their way. That includes what it takes to raise a family. 

Baekhyun has been constantly on the pill—though they chose to have him take the mild ones simply to numb him from the symptoms of his estrus period, it’s Chanyeol, his husband- the Alpha who volunteered to take the heavier dosage to prevent his ruts from coming on too strong. Side effects were never one to be ignored, as it was what it took to be safe; the couple knew they had to make sacrifices especially when they were still young and unsure back then. 

This time though, they’re purposely holding off the medications. 

What with Baekhyun finally lying on their bed, breaths heavy and body in heat. His mind is still in control, but his body ached to be touched as intimately as possible. He knew the warmth that he was seeking, so he knew that he had to wait.

He’d called Chanyeol that morning, and had taken sleeping pills a few hours after the call; and now that he’s coming around again, he could make out the worried expression of his husband, sitting down by his bedside. 

“Chan…” Baekhyun murmured under his breath. His eyelids still feel heavy from sleep, but he’s fighting it.

“Hey, sleepyhead.” His husband whispers back. Chanyeol’s sweating bullets himself, the same way he is, and Baekhyun could feel the thick scent it came with.

His heat, and the familiar scent mixing in with his was enough to force Baekhyun up, searching—wanting for it. [i]This[/i] is what he’s been wanting all day, and it’s finally here.

“Chanyeol.” He repeated, pulling himself up to a seated position, his back resting on the bed headframe. 

“I’m home.” Chanyeol smiled before he leaned in for a kiss on the Omega’s forehead. 

Baekhyun shivered at the gesture, his body heating up even more than it already is. He groaned as the male pulled away; he craved his touch. He always does, but it’s the first time ever since their marriage that he wanted him this much.

“Welcome home.” Baekhyun managed to mutter nonetheless. He’s still in control of himself, he thinks, and he shows that to his husband as he smiles, eyes closed as he suppresses the heat from within. 

“It’s finally here,” Chanyeol says as he slowly shifts from the chair to the bed, the side dipping under his weight. He touches Baekhyun’s hand and the Omega in turn holds tightly onto him.

Baekhyun nods, “it is.”

“I’m not so far apart myself,” Chanyeol chuckles. 

Baekhyun, forcing his eyelids open, finds his husbands face once more. He’s still sweating, but it’s not as bad as a while ago. His hair is matted onto his forehead, and his eyes have started to reflect a glow similar to the Omega’s. 

“They decided to give me my vacation early.” He mutters, “Finally.” 

To this, Baekhyun smiles, “that’s great. I can have you all to myself now.”

  
  


Baekhyun knew that this was finally it. They were finally going to do this for real. 

It isn’t going to be like the first time when they were both on medication; nervous as heck, silly and laughed in between. 

It wouldn’t be like the time when Baekhyun accidentally forgot to take his suppressants; that Chanyeol had to stay in the office for the next few nights until Baekhyun calmed down, nor would it be like the time when Chanyeol slipped up and had to stay of their room because he forgot that he ran out of suppressants. 

It’d only happened once, and Baekhyun would be lying if he said that time didn’t scare him. Chanyeol just seemed so different that night, he was in control, yet at the same time it was obvious that he was fighting for it. His then-fiancé had shown him how important he was to him, when Chanyeol—irises glowing their own color of gold, stood up slowly and backed away.

“If you don’t want me to breed you, lock yourself in the bedroom. I’ll stay outside.”

Maybe Chanyeol felt his unsettlement that night, but Baekhyun still trusted him. It was the reason why Baekhyun was able to sleep soundly during that time; Chanyeol had made sure to install various locks in their bedroom along with a bolt to secure it if something like that were to happen. His on-coming rut, Baekhyun had never known then what it felt like to be in the same room as an Alpha going through it, but just like now, Baekhyun recognized this heaviness in the air. 

This is the same as then.

Under hooded eyes, Baekhyun sat there, soaking up the silence. 

Only their breathing could be heard, the growing desire, and the tense gaze they’re exchanging with one another. 

This time, there really is no backing out.

No one’s staying out of the room—this time, they’re going to face it together.

  
  


Chanyeol slowly raised a hand towards him. His husband reached for his face, their heated skin meeting. The Omega closes eyes to this, basking in the warmth. He could feel his inner core pulsating as the excitement builds up inside of him. 

He’s here. He’s finally here, his mind chanted.

What was to be a slow, and intimate start becomes nothing but pure haste, and strong desire as they find themselves splayed on the bed, craving one another. Sleep long gone and mind heavily in want, Baekhyun lies underneath his husband—panting hard as articles of his clothing fall on the floor one by one. Each of them coming undone under Chanyeol’s fingertips. 

His irises are glowing now, and Baekhyun could feel that his own are a reflection of those beautiful pair.

As he struggles to unbutton his husband’s dress shirt, Baekhyun whimpers desperately. 

“Take it off.” He demanded.

Baekhyun heard it, the low chuckle that came from under the male’s breath. To this, Baekhyun frowns up towards him and pouts, “take it off!” he repeats. He’s always been so soft-spoken during sex, but the heat was steadily rising. To hell with his shyness, to hell with patience, he thought.

“Take it easy.” Chanyeol pecks him in the mouth.

“Hurry,” he pleaded, “Chanyeol, hurry.” He repeats.

This causes his husband to swallow a lump that Baekhyun hadn’t noticed. Before the Omega knew it, lips are on lips, and Chanyeol’s tearing through his dress shirt, lunging at him full power. Baekhyun whimpers into the kiss as he feels himself physically melt at the heat. His body twitches, legs parting to make way for the man above him. As Chanyeol gets on top of him, Baekhyun moans, his mouth parting as the Alpha continues to kiss him deeply, languidly. 

Impatient and craving, Baekhyun is brought to new heights before they even start. 

Their scent mixing together was more than enough to get him high, but what was keeping him grounded was the same man trying to make him lose it. 

“Stay with me.” Chanyeol, mutters against his lips, as he parts abruptly.

Panting in excitement, Baekhyun nods to this, and catches the Alpha’s lips back into his own. The kiss is messy—nothing in comparison to the first time they did this. Baekhyun’s mind kept chanting [i]want want want[/i] as he let his desire take over him. 

He feels the Alpha’s warm hands on him now; traveling, groping him in the most demanding way possible, and when he feels his palms on his chest, Baekhyun moans into the kiss, tearing up at the pleasure. His mind feels numb yet at the same time he’s there and so very present. He’d never wanted to be touched like this more than he ever does now—and he knows that his husband feels the same. 

The desire in Chanyeol’s eyes, the rush in his movements and the control he’s grasping onto is more than enough evidence to tell him that Chanyeol too doesn’t want to get so lost in this that he forgets the most important thing.

As things progress, Baekhyun finds himself on all fours as Chanyeol prods at his entrance. The Alpha has him in his arms, Baekhyun turning stupid every time the male swipes a pad of his fingers against his throbbing skin. 

The Omega is leaking lubrication as the Alpha continues to prepare him, carefully—still in control. The bed sheets are soaked with cum, saliva and sweat, their scent intensifying—and Baekhyun had been begging for minutes on end, “Chanyeol, please. [i]Please,[/i] I’m ready.” He blubbers, against the pillow.

His own hair is sticking onto his forehead as he continuously sweats at the heat. 

Baekhyun had never experienced his heat properly like this before—it’s all new territory, facing it head on. 

This wasn’t merely just sex. 

This was breeding. The urge to copulate, and consummate a life-long bond. 

This was far beyond pleasurable sex.

  
  


As Chanyeol helps him lie back down on the bed, Baekhyun catches his husband’s lips on his once more, legs wide open now as he feels the man slowly position himself. 

Chanyeol has been enduring it this entire time, he knew—but Baekhyun is ready than he could ever be.

As Chanyeol slowly humps against his slick entrance, Baekhyun moans at the sensation. The simple thought that his husband was finally going to take him raw was enough to drive him mad, and Baekhyun couldn’t wait for it.

“Slowly,” Chanyeol struggled to say as he peppered kisses on Baekhyun’s skin. 

Baekhyun moaned underneath him, legs widely parted as he thrusts forward against his husband’s bare skin. 

“Chanyeol,” he moans, “put it in.” 

“Slowly,” the Alpha repeats. 

This time, Baekhyun realizes that the word is not for him, but rather for the Alpha himself, as though he’s trying his best to keep his sanity intact.

As Baekhyun feels the male enter him, Baekhyun’s body curls up—the level of pleasure is unlike any other, and he’s left there to savor it, bask in it and lose his mind as he finally feels the warmth spread him open. 

Moaning without a care for the world, the Omega breathes in deeply as he feels Chanyeol’s cock throb inside of him. His body twitches, pulses in time with the Alpha, and they stay like that for a few seconds. Steady.

Heavily breathing against one another, Baekhyun held the Alpha close. 

Chanyeol inhaled against his skin, pausing. As if confirming if he was prepared for what’s coming.

At the slight nod of his head, Baekhyun saw stars as the male began to thrust into him. Careful at first, but as the seconds pass, the audible sound of skin meeting skin began to overcome his hearing. Baekhyun was long gone though, as he basked in the pleasure that he felt. 

Chanyeol’s thrusts soon became relentless and unforgiving, and Baekhyun is too lost in the pleasure to hear the Alpha’s groans and mutters to himself.

“Oh God.” Baekhyun moans as the Alpha continues to piston in to him, as Baekhyun reaches his high, the Alpha bites him on the side of his neck and Baekhyun is a sputtering mess, squirting onto his own naked body as his husband continues to ravage him. 

Soon afterwards, Baekhyun finds himself yet again being thrust into, eyes a deep glow of gold like his husband’s own. 

Baekhyun is pliant as the Alpha positions him for another round, and the Omega takes it all. The drowning pleasure, the rush and the animalistic desire for a family. As Chanyeol continues to mate with him, Baekhyun is reduced into a moaning mess, that is until he feels his Alpha’s cock throb heavily inside of him. His entrance pulsates, as though expecting all of this to happen, and before Baekhyun could register the situation, he’s gasping and searching for his beloved.

The Alpha is quick to wrap him in his arms; this time it’s Chanyeol who’s sensitive yet still holding onto his sanity through it all. 

Chanyeol envelopes him in his arms as his knot fully settles into Baekhyun’s womb, and then, the Omega gyrates his hips, surprising the both of them. They moan into one final kiss before Baekhyun climaxes yet again, and Chanyeol releases inside of him. 

The Omega feels so [i]so[/i] full of life at that moment. Exhausted, yet fulfilled as they finally manage to go through their heat and rut together.

Mutually spent, they lie in bed and let sleep take over them.

  
  


When morning comes, Baekhyun finds himself wrapped in his Alpha’s warm embrace. The Omega could feel the soreness from everywhere; but the most definite sore being down where he realizes is still accommodating his still very-much in his rut of a husband.

Chanyeol kisses him, this time gently. Baekhyun closes his eyes to savor it and he smiles as he hears the male.

“Rough night?” Chanyeol questions the obvious.

This causes Baekhyun to giggle, and for his husband to do the same, in turn causing him to moan because of the vibration they make. Chanyeol is quick to hold him close and comfort him.

“How are you feeling?”

Groggily, Baekhyun smiles and reaches forward to hug him, “I feel the best. You?”

“Me too.” Chanyeol murmurs, “I feel the best inside you.” He teases.

Baekhyun visibly blushes at that, and kisses the Alpha on his neck, “Lewd.”

The Alpha takes his hand and looks at it, his knuckles and fingers all red from clutching onto the sheets throughout the night of their heated copulating. Without having to say anything, Baekhyun watches as his husband kiss his hands.

“I’m alright.” He reassures.

“Are you really?” Chanyeol asks yet again.

To this, Baekhyun nods and pulls him in closer. The position is a bit awkward as Chanyeol is still knotted deep inside him, and any drastic movement would arouse the both of them more. 

“I had an insane night, Mr Park.” He giggles again, moaning under his breath. 

Satisfied with his answer, Chanyeol smiles and begins showering him kisses once more, “care for an insane morning?” he offers.

Baekhyun pulls back to stare at him, but it doesn’t last long because the Alpha lunges for ward for another kiss. Still very much stuck together, the Omega is slowly positioned on his back, the Alpha gently rubbing deep inside him.

This time, the heat isn’t as intense, yet the craving remains strong, and Baekhyun is nothing but an adorable mess as he moans Chanyeol’s name over and over again.

The Alpha kisses him on the neck, on the chest and on his hands as he continues to hump deep into him. It doesn’t take long for Baekhyun to see white, moaning cutely underneath his mate. 

Spent and ready to pass out, Baekhyun smiles tiredly as his Alpha caresses his face.

With a kiss, Chanyeol lets him drift back to sleep.

“You coped well with your heat.” The male says.

  
  


Baekhyun’s heart is full of delight, his heart dancing at the idea of a family well close to their reach. 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author’s Note:** Hello! Thank you for reading through my entry. I hope I met the prompter's expectation-- though I did attempt for a breeding kink, I think this is more... domestic than that >0<; forgive me! Regardless, I hope that you enjoyed my entry and the steamy scenes! I have not been writing for a while and wanted to return to it, so thank you, for making me pick up a prompt, prompter. Thank you to Love Tape mods for their wonderful work and efforts for this fest! We appreciate you all 


End file.
